A display product with thin film transistor as a control element and organic light-emitting device (OLED) as a light-emitting medium has drawn increasing attention due to its high definition, wide view angle, easy flexible display and the like.
With the application of the OLED display, an OLED display screen having double-sided display function is required in increasing number of situations. As far, an OLED display screen with double-sided display function implements a double-sided display effect mainly by bonding two OLED screens 10 with single-sided display function together, as shown in FIG. 1. This method is complicated in the manufacturing process, because every film layer structure and the thin film transistor driving circuit in the OLED screen will be manufactured in double, resulting to not only impeding the reduction of the manufacturing costs and the energy consumption cost of the double-sided OLED display screen, but also bringing disadvantages such as having large thickness and great volume and weight etc.; and in the meantime, the yield of the OLED double-sided display screen and the display quality thereof may be influenced. The above-mentioned disadvantages not noly prolong the production cycle of the OLED double-sided display screen, but also impede the quick spread of the OLED double-sided display screen in the market.